


Wonder Boy

by xxpurpleshadowsxx



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Don being sassy, M/M, Storkules being adorkable, a centaur being a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpurpleshadowsxx/pseuds/xxpurpleshadowsxx
Summary: Just something that spiralled from me picturing Donald’s and Storkules’ first meeting being similar to Hercules and Meg’s.





	Wonder Boy

Storkules rushed through the forest towards the sounds of battle. Ithaquack often had fights break out between the various - and generally pretty violent - immortals and creatures.

Depending on what was going on and why they were fighting, Storkules was either going to break up the fight or join in. It was usually both.

The demi-god smiled to himself. There was nothing that got the blood pumping like a glorious battle, except perhaps regaling to others the events of the battle in the most dramatic way possible.

Storkules came to a halt at a shallow river to quite a sight. The fight he’d heard only had two combatants, both of whom were closely matched; this was surprising since one was a full sized centaur and the other was a small, clearly angry duck.

Said duck, however, was also very good at channeling that anger into skilled combat, allowing him to keep up with the centaur’s brute strength. Water was splashed about, droplets catching the sunlight as the pair were focused only on each other; Storkules watched, unnoticed.

He was unable to take his eyes off the small duck’s movements, entranced by the quick and aggressive maneuvers as though he were watching a dance.

“Back off, ya big palooka!” The duck snapped, dodging the centaur’s grasp and kicking him in the left foreleg.

The centaur wobbled slightly and grunted, but righted himself easily and put on a cruel smile.

“Aw, c’mon,” he went for the duck again, this time managing to grab him and hold him tightly in his fist. “Just one little kiss. I gotcha outta that ravine, didn’t I?”

He held the duck up to his face with a leer. Storkules finally snapped out of his stupor and ran up to them.

“Excuse me, sir!” Storkules called out, hands on his hips in a heroic stance.

“Perhaps you should put the young gentleman down.”

The centaur glared at the demi-god; the duck rolled his eyes.

“Aw phooey. Look Wonder Boy, I’ve got this so scram.”

Storkules blinked, taken back. “Uh, sorry but are you not a duck in distress.”

The duck, who was trying to push himself out of the centaur’s grasp, quacked at him irritably.

“I’m a duck! I’m in distress! I’m fine, have a nice day!”

Storkules drew his sword. “W-well clearly you’re too close to the situation to fully grasp the danger you’re in and-” Storkules was interrupted by the centaur’s fist slamming into him, sending him somersaulting a few feet backwards and into the water.

The centaur approached him with a chuckle.

“Had enough pretty boy.”

Storkules sat upright and tried to process the situation, and suddenly realised he’d dropped his sword.

“Gah! My sword! C’mon, c’mon, a hero’s only as good as his sword!” He held his weapon in triumph for a few seconds before realising he’d grabbed a fish.

The centaur laughed hard and loud at the mistake, making him idle for a few crucial seconds.

The duck face palmed. “Use your head, ya dummy!”

Storkules grinned. “Not a bad idea…”

Storkules rushed forwards, headfirst into the centaur’s gut, shoving him backwards and making him lose his grip on the duck. Said duck splashed inelegantly into the water with a squawk.

He spluttered and thrashed around until Storkules picked him up.

“Ah, sorry,” Storkules set him on a low branch that reached out over the river. 

“That was dumb.”

The duck glared at him. “Yeah!”

They were both startled by grunting and saw the centaur getting back on his feet.

“Ah, one moment.” Storkules ran back to the centaur, already drawing back his fist. By the time the centaur had gotten to his hooves and turned to the demi-god, he only got a quick look before he saw stars as Storkules’ fist hit his face, easily launching him into the sky.

“Yes, a new personal record! Did you see that-” he turned back to the branch and realised the duck and hopped off and gotten back to shore; he was now in the process of trying to wring out his hat.

Storkules was struck dumb by him again, haloed by the sunlight reflecting off the water and casting a sparkling, golden glow on his wet feathers.

“Uh,” Storkules cleared his throat as he struggled with his words. “Are you alright, Mister-”

“Duck. Donald Duck,” he replied curtly, now focused on wringing out the hem of his shirt. “You can call me Donald.”

He then turned to face Storkules, hands on his hips in a challenging pose. “So, Wonder Boy, ya got a name to go with the muscles?”

Storkules blinked and stammered awkwardly, caught off guard by Donald’s boldness.

“W-well- it’s- uh- I’m-”

Donald rolled his eyes. “Yeesh, and people call me inarticulate.”

“S-storkules! My name is Storkules.”

Donald raised a brow. “Wait, Storkules? The demi-god? Son of Zeus? Legendary hero?”

Storkules nodded. Donald took a good look at him, from top to bottom.

“Huh, I always pictured you as a redhead. Well, I guess we found the right place. This is Ithaquack, right?”

Storkules nodded again.

Donald huffed and started to walk off. “Welp, better find my sister and uncle. Who knows what kinda trouble they’ve gotten themselves into.”

Storkules scrambled after him. “Perhaps I should accompany you! I know this island like the back of my hand, and I could never forgive myself if I allowed some other foul being to attack you!”

Donald rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay. They’ll have probably started a fight by the time we find them, so I guess some more help couldn’t hurt.”

Storkules grinned. “Excellent! Say, how did you find Ithaquack? Most mortals don’t even know of it.”

“My uncle isn’t most mortals. We flew here in my sister’s plane and hit a storm. We had to bail out and got separated. I got stuck in a ravine cause I was tied up in my parachute,” he grimaced.

Storkkules frowned. “That explains how you got involved with, well…”

Donald rolled his eyes. “The pinhead with hooves? He got me out and wanted a reward. Guess he’s just one of those immortals who thinks “no” means “yes” and “eat rocks” means “take me, I’m yours”.” Donald punctuated the last statement by getting up in Storkules’ face and batting his eyelashes.

“Probably just as well Uncle Scrooge wasn’t there, all you did was punch that creep to the other end of the island. Last time some demon flirted with Della he threw salt at it.”

Storkules nodded along with him. Okay, more names. He had a sister named Della and an uncle called-

“Wait, Scrooge, as in THE Scrooge McDuck!”

Donald sighed. “You’ve heard of him?”

“From my uncle, Lord Hades. McDuck has managed to dodge death so many times we’re not even sure if he’s mortal anymore. I mean, others have had a good run, many far older than your uncle. But they generally live quieter lives or try harder to avoid danger.”

Storkules found a large boulder to climb onto and struck a pose.

“He is a legend in the Underworld! He’s fought with the most dangerous creatures imaginable, gone to places no mortal can even conceive, you must feel so blessed to have him as an uncle- hey! Where are you going!”

“To find him before he finally gets himself sent to the Underworld. You coming?”  
Storkules ran to catch him up.

“My apologies, Donald. I understand your worries, Ithaquack has many dangers and it would be best to find your family soon.” He went quiet as a worrying thought came to mind.

“So, your uncle doesn’t approve of you dating?”

Donald rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it’s mainly when some creep bugs us that he gets involved. Mortal or not, he usually jumps to our rescue,” he rolled his eyes. “Despite the fact that we’re adults now, but what can ya do?”

Storkules mulled over Donald’s answer for a moment. “So, what if you were to consent to a relationship with… uh, I dunno, an angel, a gorgon, a demi-god… purely hypothetical of course!”

Donald raised a brow at Storkules, who was now sweating profusely, and shrugged.

“Well, my sister had that fling with a dryad (can’t remember her name actually), but I’ve only been in relationships with mortals.”

Storkules deflated. “O-oh, uh, but would you ever consider a non-mortal?”

“Eh, to be honest, you guys are kinda complicated. Weird old traditions, crazy families. Not to mention you’re gonna outlive me,” he shrugged again. “It was why Della and the dryad didn’t work out. No offence, but dating a god can get really weird.”

Storkules nodded. “I suppose I can understand. My existence is rather complicated; family dinners with Aunt Hera are still incredibly awkward.”

Donald chuckled nervously. “Uh yeah, I guess it would be. To be fair I kinda get why people want to date you guys.” They stopped at a long log blocking their path, which Donald calmly hopped onto. “The fancy gifts, the cool stuff you can show us, plus your basically gonna be hot forever,” he continued, turning to gesture at Storkules on the last point.

The two stared at each other for a moment as they both processed what Donald just said.

Donald’s face suddenly turned red. 

“Gah! I-I mean in general and uh-” Donald lost his footing and fell to the other side of the log with a thud.

“Are you alright?” Storkules asked, looking over the log.

Donald stared up with an expression of resignation. “It’s fine, I only hurt my dignity. Don’t worry, I’m pretty used to it.”

All of the sudden they heard shouting.

“Curse me kilts!”

“Bring it on, ugly!”

Donald stood up and dusted himself off.

“That was my family!” He ran in the direction of the voices.

“It sounds like they’re on the beach!” Storkules ran after Donald with a grin.

A potential relationship with a handsome duck with warrior blood and an opportunity to impress said duck’s family by helping them fight an attacker. This was definitely better than beating his personal record.


End file.
